This invention relates to a folded absorbent article. More specifically, this invention relates to a folded absorbent that is compact, easily removed from a plastic package, and can be readily unfolded for application to a human torso.
Absorbent articles of the type generally known as training pants or disposable underpants for use by infants, toddlers, and incontinent adults are well known in the art. A variety of such absorbent articles that utilize various folded configurations are commercially available. Many of such articles are folded to create a generally rectangular shape to allow a number of folded articles to be efficiently placed within a single package, to reduce package size, or to maintain the shape of the package. Often the absorbent core of these articles is transversely folded in order to achieve the desired rectangular shape. However, such transverse folds, typically occurring near the longitudinal end margins of the absorbent core, can compromise the effectiveness and function of the article when in use by the consumer. For example, the absorbent and wicking capacities of the absorbent core can be reduced or disrupted where the core is folded due to compression of the fibers or separation of the absorbent core into two or more noncontiguous sections. Furthermore, the end margin of the absorbent core can be deflected away from the plane of the absorbent core resulting in a less comfortable fit and an increased likelihood of urine or fecal leakage. In addition, many of the training pant products contain elastic materials in only a portion of the torso covering part of the product. Because of this positioning of the elastic materials, the products often have an unelasticized portion that can bunch or crimp during the folding process resulting in a bulkier product or a product that is difficult to handle during the packaging process.
Now, a folded absorbent article has been developed that has the desired rectangular shape but is transversely folded in a portion of the absorbent article spaced away from the longitudinal edges of the absorbent core. Folding the absorbent article at a transverse demarcation line positioned away from the longitudinal edges of the absorbent core eliminates transverse folding of the absorbent core and can improve the effectiveness, fit and comfort of the absorbent article in use by the consumer. Furthermore, the desired rectangular shape is retained while the overall bulk of the folded article is reduced allowing for easier packaging. In addition, the absorbent article is longitudinally folded at a line adjacent to the side edges of the absorbent core such that the side seams of the absorbent article extend laterally outboard of the longitudinal centerline of the product. By longitudinally folding the absorbent article in this manner, the unelasticized portions of the article are contained within the folded absorbent article thereby reducing bunching and/or crimping of the unelasticized portions and providing a smaller, neater folded absorbent article that is easier to handle during the packaging process.
Briefly, this invention relates to a folded absorbent article. The absorbent article includes a front portion and a back portion joined together by a crotch portion. An absorbent core is positioned in the crotch section. The front portion is joined to the back portion of the article by first and second side seams in order to form an absorbent article having a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Elastic is positioned in the front and/or back portions to define an elastic waistband. Each of the front and back portions includes a first zone and a second zone with a transverse demarcation line positioned therebetween. Each of the front and back portions further includes a first section, a second section and a third section. The first section is longitudinally folded over the second section such that the first side seam is positioned substantially laterally outboard of a longitudinal centerline of the absorbent article to form a first longitudinal fold line. The third section is longitudinally folded over the first section such that the second side seam is positioned substantially laterally outboard of the longitudinal centerline to form a second longitudinal fold line. The first zone is transversely folded along the demarcation line over at least a portion of the crotch portion to form a folded absorbent article.
In another embodiment, the first section of the front and back portions of the absorbent article is longitudinally folded over the second section such that the first side seam is positioned laterally outboard of a longitudinal centerline of the absorbent product to form a first longitudinal fold line. The first section is longitudinally folded to form a third longitudinal fold line such that the first side seam is positioned adjacent to the first longitudinal fold line to form a longitudinal pleat in the first section. The third section is longitudinally folded over the first section such that the second side seam is positioned laterally outboard of the longitudinal centerline to form a second longitudinal fold line. The first zone is transversely folded over along the demarcation line over at least a portion of the crotch portion to form a folded absorbent article.
The general object of this invention is to provide a folded absorbent article. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a folded absorbent article having a first section of the front and back sections of an absorbent article folded longitudinally over a second section of the absorbent article such that the first side seam is positioned laterally outboard of the longitudinal centerline of the absorbent article, a third section longitudinally folded over the first section of the absorbent article such that the second side seam is positioned laterally outboard of the longitudinal centerline of the absorbent article, and a first zone of the front and back portions of the absorbent article transversely folded along a demarcation line positioned between the first zone and a second zone of the front and back portions of the absorbent article over at least a portion of the crotch portion.
Another object of this invention is to provide a folded absorbent article that is generally rectangular in shape.
A further object of this invention is to provide a folded absorbent article that is transversely folded in a portion of the absorbent article that is positioned away from the ends of the absorbent core to reduce disruption of the absorbent core during packing and storing and to improve the effectiveness, fit and comfort of the absorbent article during use by consumer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a folded absorbent article that has a reduced bulk to allow for more compact packaging.
Still further, an object of this invention is to provide a folded absorbent article that is longitudinally folded such that the unelasticized portions of the front and back portions of the absorbent article are contained within the folded absorbent article to provide a neater folded article that is easier to handle during the packaging process.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the following description and the accompanying drawings.